thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Skarloey Comes Home
Skarloey Comes Home is the twelfth episode of the first season of The Adventures on Sodor. Plot It was a special day on the narrow gauge railway because Skarloey was returning and a lot of engines couldn't wait for his return, especially Rheneas. "My brother is coming back from the works!" he said excitedly. "I can't wait to see him when he returns." "I can't either," puffed Peter Sam, "we've missed him a lot since he went on his overhaul." "The railway hasn't been the same without him." added Rusty. "We've had to work hard to do all his jobs as well as our own." said Duke. "Of course," said Bertram, "it can get tiring though." But there were only two engines who weren't pleased for Skarloey to return and they were Sir Handel and Duncan, they had to do so much work during Skarloey's departure, that it was making them grumpy. "'Tis all Skarloey's fault that we had to do all his blamin' work while he gets 'ta go on a overhaul." Duncan grumbled. "And our buffers are aching us!" added Sir Handel. "When Skarloey returns, I'm just going to sit in my shed and do nothing, but rest." "Me too." huffed Duncan. "Why would Skarloey do this to us?" "Duncan, how many times have I told you now?" sighed Rusty. "It's not Skarloey's fault that he left to go on an overhaul and everyone else had to do his work, besides remember that day when you were dashing about your work and you derailed, you said you weren't going to grumble about him again, but you still are." the little diesel oiled. "I know," wheeshed Duncan, "I'm tryin' mah best not to." "Skarloey's only gone because his valve gear snapped when he was trying to get over the hill. That's all." said Rusty. "Yeah... But still, 'a don't care whut anyone says, it's still Skarloey's fault and that's that!" snapped Duncan and he and Sir Handel wheeshed away grumpily. Rusty was glad that he didn't have to listen to Sir Handel and Duncan's angry remarks about Skarloey, but he was still worried if they'd both still be grumpy even when Skarloey comes back to the railway. A while later, the narrow gauge engines except Sir Handel and Duncan were discussing how they could greet Skarloey for his arrival. "Well we could say 'Surprise' maybe or 'Welcome back, Skarloey'!" Bertram suggested. "Well, I prefer 'Welcome back, Skarloey!" steamed Rheneas. "He is my brother anyway." "I agree." said Freddie. "Why don't we practice now?" thought Rusty. "Yes, let's practice." said Peter Sam. "If we don't, we'll forget what we're meant to say to Skarloey." "Okay," said Duke, "Three... two... one..." Then a horn tooted, it was Paxton who was passing by to take stone to the Blue Mountain Quarry. "Oh, hello everyone." said the little green diesel cheerily, the engines weren't happy. "What's up? I only said hello." "Sorry, Paxton," said Rusty, "We were just expressing what we could do when Skarloey comes back." the little diesel explained. "Oh, I heard Skarloey's coming back too," said Paxton, "and wait, what were you going to do?" "Well, We were going to say 'Welcome Back Skarloey!' to try and practise ourselves for when he returns." "We were just going to say, but your horn interrupted us, but you don't need to feel sorry." wheeshed Freddie. "Ohh, I see... Can I say it with you?" asked Paxton enthusiastically. "Of course." chuckled Rheneas. "Now shall we start?" asked Freddie. "Yes." said Rheneas. "Okay," said Duke, "on the count of three, three... two... one. "WELCOME BACK, SKARLOEY!" the engines announced. "Perfect!" steamed Rheneas. "That's how we can say it for Skarloey when he comes back." "Wait, what about Sir Handel and Duncan?" asked Peter Sam. The engines gasped. "Sir Handel and Duncan!" exclaimed Bertram. "Those engines also need to greet Skarloey when he arrives too." "Indeed." agreed Rusty. "Why? Why won't they greet him?" asked Paxton. "Well," said Duke, "Sir Handel and Duncan are not happy with Skarloey because they had to do all of Skarloey's jobs while he was away." the old engine explained. "Oh, that doesn't sound good." squeaked Paxton. "But then, what are we going to do then?" "I don't know." sighed Peter Sam. "Maybe I can help." said Luke as he chuffed by the engine sheds after delivering stone to Ulfstead Castle. "Okay Luke," said Rusty, "what were you thinking?" "I was thinking if Sir Handel and Duncan won't greet Skarloey when he comes, maybe we can just say to them that Skarloey wants to see them because they're good friends of his." Luke said. The narrow gauge engines looked at each other and smiled. "Luke, that's a great idea." puffed Rheneas. "Why don't you go and tell them now?" asked Rusty. "I will," said Luke, "I do have to take more trucks of stone from the quarry anyway." "I do too." oiled Paxton. "Well, why don't you come with me?" asked Luke. "Okay," said Paxton. "See you." said Luke as he and Paxton went out to the quarry. At the quarry, Duncan was being careless, he was bumping the trucks onto Owen, but he bumped one which hit Owen's platform. "Woah!" cried Owen, "Careful Duncan." "Sorry Owen," huffed Duncan, "Skarloey's comin' back today and I had to do all 'is work while he goes on a silly overhaul." he complained. "Well, it's not his fault that he's been sent away to go on an overhaul." said Owen. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" huffed Duncan. "Of course it's his fault and don't answer, it's his fault!" and Duncan backed away to shunt more trucks, he bumped into them very hard. The trucks hated being bashed and bumped. "Ow! Stop it!" yelled a truck. "Huh, silly Skarloey!" Duncan scowled. "What was that?" Owen asked, he could hear Duncan from where he was. "Oh, nothin'" Duncan groaned. "Why is Skarloey silly? Just because you had to do all his work?" asked Owen. Duncan was about to fume. "How many times do 'a hav' to tell 'ya, its 'is fault and no more answers!" he snapped. "Oh." Owen murmured. "Well, Skarloey will be coming back to the railway sometime today or tomorrow, so you won't have to complain anymore." said Owen. "Well yeah, but I'm still cross with 'im no matter what!" Then Luke and Paxton arrived. "Duncan!" exclaimed Luke. "What do ye want Luke?" Duncan asked sharply. "Skarloey said that when he returns from the Works, he would really want to see you and Sir Handel, he really would." Duncan thought for a moment, but he was still grumpy. "Sorry Luke, but I 'ave work to do, I can't stop to talk now!" and Duncan went back to doing work. Luke was very unhappy, it looked like his plan didn't work after all. "Cheer up Luke." said Paxton trying to comfort him. "I'm sure there's other ways." "Doubt so." said Luke sadly. Duncan was puffing grumpily along the line, still cross. "Pah!" he scoffed. "Skarloey's returning, but 'a don't care about 'im. I'm gonna have a word with 'im when he comes back." Duncan was being careless, rocking along the line. "Steady!" called his driver, "You don't want to have another accident." "I am being steady!" Duncan retorted. "By the way, 'tis all Skarloey's fault! It really is!" "Stop saying that." said his driver. "Alright, I won't say it again, if I can." huffed Duncan. Meanwhile, Sir Handel was puffing along the line with a passenger train, he was in a bad mood. "Silly Skarloey!" he fumed. "It's his fault that I have to do all his stupid work and he gets a time off, that's so unfair!" "Oh, calm down please!" muttered his driver. "Skarloey's coming home today, you should be happy." "Not right now, I'm not." wheeshed Sir Handel. "It's his fault for leaving his own railway." Sir Handel stopped at Crovan's Gate and saw Mighty Mac at the other platform. "Hello Sir Handel," steamed Mighty, "what's up with you?" "It's Skarloey!" Sir Handel exclaimed. "He gets to go on an overhaul leaving us to do all his boring work and it makes our axles ache!" "Skarloey's only going on an overhaul because he snapped his valve gear." said Mac. "Yes, but I'm still cross with him, no matter what!" Sir Handel grumbled, and the guard blew his whistle and Sir Handel puffed away, complaining as he left. Mighty Mac were confused. "Why he is so cross because of Skarloey going on an overhaul and that he has to do his jobs?" asked Mighty. "Search me." muttered Mac. Sir Handel and Duncan returned to the sheds, they were both still grumpy. Rheneas was starting to become stern. "Sir Handel! Duncan! he said. "Stop being grumpy and be happy for Skarloey's comeback." "'A can't be happy if Skarloey made us do all his work." fumed Duncan. "'A don't care aboot him!" "Neither do I." agreed Sir Handel. "That is not how you should talk to an old engine." scolded Rheneas, but Sir Handel and Duncan were still in a bad mood, and didn't care. "Tell Skarloey that we won't be there to welcome him back." huffed Sir Handel. "Yeah, go on!" remarked Duncan. "We won't be coming!" Rheneas was worried now, what if Sir Handel and Duncan wouldn't greet Skarloey if he returned? Later, when Sir Handel and Duncan had left the engine sheds, it was nearly time for Skarloey to come back to the railway. "So, have we thought of anything yet?" asked Duke. "I don't know." sighed Rusty. "I can't think of anything." groaned Freddie. "What about you Mighty Mac?" "No," Mighty wheeshed, "I can't think of anything." "Neither can I." Mac mumbled. "I think I do." said Bertram. "But... I don't think it'll work." he sighed. "Rheneas, what do you think?" asked Peter Sam. Rheneas thought carefully, then he had the answer. "I know, a story." he whizzed. "A story?!" exclaimed the engines. "Why a story?" asked Rusty. "Well because, do you remember the day I was returning from the works and Skarloey told Duncan the story of how I brought the passengers home when Duncan had major complaints about them?" "Yes?" said Peter Sam, raising an eyebrow. "Duncan then decided that passengers were important after all and he was happy for my arrival." The little engines thought this was a grand idea. "Good idea, Rheneas." smiled Bertram. "Thank you." said Rheneas proudly. "It's what us old engines are for." A while later, Sir Handel and Duncan returned to the engine sheds after doing a lot of work. They were still grumbling. "Today's been the worst day 'ave ever had!" complained Duncan. "Same for me." agreed Sir Handel. "Hey Sir Handel, Duncan," whistled Rheneas, "I have a story to tell you about Skarloey." Sir Handel sighed. "What's this about?" he mumbled. "The events of this story happened a little while ago, but Skarloey had a similar experience to me when I was sent to the works to be mended." Rheneas told them, and he began his story. "A long time ago, there was a storm on the Island of Sodor and Skarloey was chuffing to every station on the line, he brought passengers to every stop at the stations." Rheneas narrated. Skarloey was puffing along the line, struggling to see. "I can't say a thing in all of this bad weather." he groaned. "The reason why he couldn't see anything was because of all the rain splashing down onto the track. Skarloey reached a very big hill, the hill was very steep, it was much like the hill he got stuck on before he was sent to go on his overhaul, the rain had made the hill very slippery. Skarloey was determined to get up it." "I must get up that steep hill." he said to himself, feeling confident. "Skarloey's wheels started to turn, his wheels squeaked as he started to move, he puffed and panted all the way up. "*pants* Must keep *pants* going! Must *pants* Keep- *pants* going!" he panted severely, but as he was halfway up, he stopped suddenly and rolled all the way down again. "Well, 'tat serves him right!" Duncan interrupted sharply. "Shh... I haven't finished." hissed Rheneas. "Anyway, Skarloey was sad that he couldn't get up the steep hill." "Oh." he sighed, but then suddenly, there was a loud 'BANG'. "What was that?" Skarloey thought, his crew inspected him all over. "Your coupling rods have become loose." said his driver. "But how am I able to bring my passengers home?" Skarloey sighed. "It looks like you'll have to keep on puffing, I'm afraid." muttered his driver. "Okay, I'll try." said Skarloey, so slowly, but surely Skarloey puffed up the hill, he puffed with all his might, his cheeks were red and he was losing steam, but he was determined to get up it. "Keep going! Keep going!" shouted his driver, trying to encourage him. Skarloey puffed and panted. "*pants* Mustn't *pants* give *pants* up *pants*" he panted, he was nearly at the top. Finally, he reached the top and raced down the other side. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah!" he cried as he raced down the other side. "Woah, steady!" called his driver, so Skarloey slowed down, Skarloey was nearing his final destination. He puffed through the rainy woods and carried on puffing. Finally, Skarloey had reached the last station. "I've done it! I've done it!" he panted, but was also pleased that he was able to carry on. The passengers cheered and so did the Thin Controller. "Well done Skarloey." he praised. "You managed to try your best to carry on puffing even in bad weather like this." "Thank you sir." said Skarloey tired, but triumphant. "And for all the hard work you've done, you can go to the works to be mended." said the Thin Controller. Skarloey was happy. "And that..." said Rheneas, "is how Skarloey showed his best." Sir Handel and Duncan gasped, they were amazed, but suddenly Duncan smiled, the first time he had smiled in ages. "Thank you for telling me that," he muttered, "I was wrong, Skarloey is important after all." "Indeed." agreed Sir Handel, "I was wrong too." "I'm sorry for what 'a said aboot Skarloey." sighed Duncan. "I was just unhappy with 'im 'cos of all the work 'a had to do." "I'm sorry too." Sir Handel apologised. "So... will you two now come to the yard to greet Skarloey, we haven't got much time." "Yes, of course!" Sir Handel and Duncan replied, feeling pleased. "Good, now come on, we'll be late for his return." and the three engines puffed off quickly. When Rheneas, Sir Handel and Duncan arrived at the yard, they saw engines standard and narrow gauge waiting for Skarloey to return. "I'm here." whistled Rheneas. "Look who I've brought." Rusty gasped. "But I thought Sir Handel and Duncan hated Skarloey because of what he made them do." he said. "Yes," said Rheneas, "but remember when I said about telling them a story at the engine sheds earlier?" "Yes?" said Rusty, cocking an eyebrow. "Well... That's done it!" Rheneas puffed. "Wow, it worked." said Peter Sam. "I'm glad they finally come." said Duke, snorting a little. Then all of a sudden, silence surrounded the area, the Thin Controller and the Fat Controller arrived. "Okay now, my engines." the Thin Controller said. "Skarloey will be coming in about 5 minutes, make sure you're all ready." he said. "We will!" the engines said. "And for my engines," said the Fat Controller, "Skarloey may not be an engine on my railway, but you all need to remember to greet him warmly for when he arrives." The Fat Controller's engines agreed. "Of course, sir." wheeshed Toby. "Aye, Skarloey's our friend." steamed Donald. Then the engines were silent again. The engines stared into the distance, then... "Here he comes!" cried Douglas. Out in the distance. Everyone saw Edward pushing a flatbed which had an engine on it. The engines were thrilled. "I'm so looking forward for this." said Rheneas whizzing with excitement. "I can see him." Sir Handel cried out. "So can I!" tooted Rusty. Then Edward came closer into the yard and Skarloey was on his flatbed, the engines saw him, they were so excited and thrilled. The narrow gauge engines remembered what they were supposed to say for his return. Then they began. "WELCOME BACK, SKARLOEY!" All of the engines shouted. Skarloey felt warm and very happy that he was back on his own railway, the whole yard was surrounded by a chorus of whistles and cheering coming from nearby humans. "Quiet please!" shouted the Thin Controller and the engines all stopped at once. "I'm going to begin my speech." And he started. "Engines large and small work very hard all the time, but when an engine from their railway is being sent away for a while. Things just don't seem the same, that is what we were like when Skarloey was gone. The railway wasn't the same without him, all the engines had to do his work, but due to Skarloey's absence, work on the railway had been left unfinished and engines couldn't manage because of him gone, so I just told this speech to say... Welcome back, Skarloey!" announced the Thin Controller, and the engines blew their whistles again, loudly and happily, and people cheered, while Skarloey was being lifted onto the tracks, the engines could not stop asking questions. "How was it like at the works?" asked Freddie. "Did you meet any new arrival?" asked Rusty. "Were there any unfriendly engines there?" asked Sir Handel. Skarloey did not really want to talk about it, but aside from that, he was glad to be back on his own railway. He pulled up alongside Rheneas. "I'm certainly glad to be back." Skarloey steamed. "I'm glad you're back too." said Rheneas meekly. "The railway hasn't been the same without you." "As what I've heard." chuckled Skarloey. "But now I'm back, everything will be back to normal." Rheneas was so glad that his brother had returned from the works and Skarloey was glad to be the leader of the railway he was named after, the Skarloey Railway. Characters * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Paxton * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Duke * Bertram * Mighty Mac * Freddie * Luke * Owen * The Fat Controller * The Thin Controller * Edward (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Geoffrey (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) Locations * Sodor Castle * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Blue Mountain Quarry * Valley View * Crovan's Gate * Glennock * Rheneas (station) * Tea Room Station * Mid Sodor Railway * Mid Sodor Railway Station Trivia * This episode is a continuation of the stories Old and Wise, Dashing Duncan and Sir Handel and the Coal Mines. References to the former and second episodes are also made. * Rheneas' story of Skarloey is similar to the story that Skarloey tells Duncan and Peter Sam about Rheneas in the fourth season episode Gallant Old Engine, but with Skarloey and Rheneas' roles swapped. * This is the first The Adventures on Sodor episode of a few things: ** The first episode of The Adventures on Sodor to feature all engines numbered 1-11 and Emily together. ** The first episode of The Adventures on Sodor to feature every engine of the Skarloey Railway, excluding Ivo Hugh as OliverDuckandToad11 already confirmed that he won't be appearing in the series. ** Toby's first speaking role in the series as he had only cameoed in his previous appearance. ** The first episode where Thomas appears, but doesn't speak. * Despite Skarloey being in the title, he only makes a minor role in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures on Sodor